The Dark Reflection
by SadStories
Summary: When Link enters the strange, mysterious room in the Water Temple, he is met by an enemy he'd never thought he meet....Himself. But his dark side doesn't seem to want to exactly fight him. Link doesn't like how his dark self keeps getting so close to him.


The Dark Reflection

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) LinkxDark Link

.......kind of........

Link forced his way through the monsters to get to the locked door. He jammed the key into the keyhole and busted in the new unexplored room and slammed the door behind him. Suddenly the door had bars on it and he was trapped once again. He turned around instantly and unsheathed his sword. He saw nothing.... Nothing but a small little island in the middle of the mysterious room. However, he did see another door on the other side. He ran over the small island to it, just to find that it also had bars. He was to tired to try and figure out the puzzle this time. He gripped the bars with his hands and started pulling as hard as he could. Which wasn't very hard considering he already had cuts all over him from just trying to get to this room in the first place.

"It's not that easy..." a voice from behind had said.

He froze. He slowly turned around and at first saw nothing..... Nothing but the little island again. He looked more closely however, and saw a strange figure. He slowly started to walk towards it. His hand reached for the hilt of his sword as he approached even closer. He took not another step. He didn't move at all. You would have thought he had died standing straight up. He studied the figure. It looked just like him....Except he wore all black, had black hair, and blood red eyes.

"W.....What the hell?" he asked quietly as if to himself, "Who-"

He was cut off by the figure unsheathing his sword and jumping towards him. He backflipped just in time and jumped right back at him. However, the figure faded and Link could no longer see him. He took a step back and looked all around him. He was somewhat uneasy, but didn't let his guard down. He looked down at his reflection and froze as if he were in ice. His reflection jumped out of the water and knocked him down. Link got up right away, but was grabbed roughly by his shoulder and slammed against the small, dead tree on the little island. He lost his grip on his sword. He was trapped by two arms keeping him in a position so that he couldn't move. He was still trying though. He was sweating. He was more tired than he had ever been in his whole journey.

"Heh.... What's wrong? Tired?" the other joked, "Well," he held his sword up to Link's neck, "You may as well get used to it. Anyone who comes in this temple and make it this far..... I'm supposed to kill them. But, I think I'll have a little bit of fun with you first."

"Who- What are you?" Link asked focusing on the sharp blade that could easily kill him any moment.

The other laughed an evil laugh, "I'm you, dummy. Haven't you realized that yet? Oh, but I guess so that we don't get confused, just call me Dark. Now," he moved the blade a bit closer to Link's now somewhat cut neck, "Do as I say and you'll be just fine."

Link wasn't sure what he had planned, but right now he had his life to worry about.

"Alright.... I'll do as you say......Dark...."

"Good...." Dark smirked, "Well then," he moved his sword away and sheathed it, "I suppose you understand that you are now mine to contol?"

Link did not reply. But he did make a gesture that Dark did not like. He grabbed Link's arm and threw him against the shallow watered ground. Though the water was only about ankle deep, Link was now soaked. Dark stood tall above him with his sword at Link's neck again.

"I don't think you quite understand, pretty boy! I said you are now mine to control! Got that?!"

Link tried to get up, but Dark kicked him back down. He knelt down beside him with his sword still at Link's neck, and whispered in the boy's ear,

"I won't hurt you if you won't hurt me...."

Link didn't quite understand. How could he hurt him? He had dropped his sword and couldn't possibly get to it. It didn't occur to him that Dark had meant his feelings until after he had yelled,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

Dark dropped his sword and it landed with a small splash. Link was afraid to look at him, but he did. He was NOT prepared for this to happen.

Dark had hit him really hard then grabbed ahold of his shoulders. At first he did nothing but stare into the blue-eyed boy. Then, without warning, he forced his lips onto Link's. Link instanly blushed. However, he didn't try to kiss him back or anything. He was just despretly trying to get away. He blushed even more when Dark started to try and rip the top part of his tunic off. He was now crying. He didn't want any of this. He hated it. He hated it all. When Dark was starting to take his belt off, he couldn't stand it anymore.

He gripped his last arrow from his quiver. In fact, he had gripped it so hard that it started to break. He, however, didn't care. He just wanted all of this to stop. He forced his lips away from Dark's and gasp,

"I...." he jammed the broken arrow right through Dark's chest, "HATE YOU!!!!!!!!"

Dark fell to the watery floor. His black blood dripped into it and he was gasping for breath.

Link ran over to his sword and picked it up. He noticed his one and only chance to get out of there when he saw that the door from before no longer had bars on it. He raced over to it and opened the door so quickly that he almost lost his balance and fell down. Before he had a chance to get in the new room he heard Dark say in a really weak voice,

"Heh.....I guess Lord Ganondorf was right......when he said I would never be nothing more than the dark reflection of a hero........"

Link ran to the other side of the door and and slammed it shut. He fell to his knees and started crying. He was terrified of what he had just gone through. He didn't even want to think of how things would've been if he hadn't had that arrow. He slowly got up and continued through the rest of the temple. When he finally beat Morpha, he always felt like someone was watching him everywhere he went.....His Dark Reflection.....

THE END


End file.
